


Utter

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [81]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbie sometimes enjoys his darker moods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Utter

Everything had been going so well for him, until it suddenly wasn’t anymore. Hobbie pressed his lips together tightly, preventing himself from making any noise that might alert Wes to his mood. His friend was great, usually, but he didn’t really want to be jollied out of his dark mood. He wanted to let is wash over him, to wallow in utter despair for a short time, and then maybe let it go once it was spent.

Wes was across their quarters, muttering to himself and getting ready to go out for the evening, probably on a date with a woman he had met that very day. Hobbie watched him for a few minutes, glad that Wes was happy and even more glad that he was about to leave.

“You sure you don’t want to come with? I bet we could find a date for you too, if you wanted.” Wes fussed with his hair for a moment, frowning at Hobbie in the mirror.

“Nope, I was going to watch a game on the holo later, and finish that novel I’ve been putting off for a while.” He shrugged, “Go, have fun, get drunk, and all of the other stuff you usually do.” He smirked slightly when Wes paused to look at him more carefully, hoping that he could hide his dark mood until the other man got out the door. It seemed to pass inspection because Wes nodded and grabbed his jacket.

“Alright, but if you need anything I’ve got my comm with me. Call me, you know I won’t be sleeping.” Wes grinned, “Leave a message if I don’t answer right away though.” He ducked through the door with a wave and Hobbie was finally left alone in the silence he desired.

He leaned back into the couch and took a deep breath. He could watch a game on the holo, or he could finish reading that novel he had started two years before, but he didn’t actually want to do either of those things. He got up to turn off the lights and to grab a drink, and then made his way back to the couch to lay down. He would tell Wes that he fell asleep before the game was finished, and Wes would nod and accept that answer because he didn’t like to discuss his suspicions for Hobbie’s occasional odd behavior, and in a few days the mood would pass.


End file.
